Jose Jose Jose Jose
Jose Jose Jose Jose is a character who first appeared the Gmod Shopping Mall Roleplay Map. He is the President of Mexico and goes to a pizza shop where Gertrude worked. He also fought in a Hunger Games styled deathmatch in which he claimed he was too beautiful to die. He is the alter ego of Papa Acachalla. Apparently Jose Jose Jose Jose was once part of Acachalla's gang but was betrayed and killed by Maxwell Acachalla in 1955, and afterwards swore vengeance against the two. It's said that Papa and Maxwell left him in the middle of a train robbery and let the train crash, killing him. It could be possible that Jose Jose Jose Jose is now a ghost and possesses Papa Acachalla (and sometimes Jack Links) every Monday at midnight, according to Gertrude. Personality Jose Jose Jose Jose is extremely poopy and narsasistic. He believes that he can avoid anything that he does not want to do simply because he is beautiful. He is known for annoying people by pestering them on how gorgeous he is. Jose Jose Jose Jose is satire of a Spanish man, hence the name 'Jose' in all his name spots. He also exclaims he is too gorgeous for things, also playing on that same 'the Spanish man with the beautiful face who strums on the Spanish guitar and rides bulls into the sunset" sorta thing. His ego has grown to the point of making him a constant nuisance, refusing to do anything beneficial even for himself. Though he has had a few legitimate jobs such as being an owner of a dance club, Jose Jose Jose Jose's erratic behavior and irresponsible attitude has led him to a life of crime. One of the "less" violent characters in Gmod, Jose Jose Jose Jose rarely attack others. Even when being wounded he would more likely remark on how the scars improve his beauty. Only being intent on killing when his pride is at stake, such as when someone ignores his blatant gorgeousness, or he is in some sort of competition. Abilities Jose Jose Jose Jose's beauty is so pure he can bend the laws of physics to his whim, such as his possession of papa Acachalla, in which he sucks up all the fat in papa's body to create a lean physique. A more combative use of his beauty is Jose Jose Jose Jose's intake ability to manipulate ones gravity simply through eye contact. Be it making them float like a bird, or sending one into a black hole. During his time in the annual hunger games, Jose Jose Jose Jose became quite skilled with the bow and arrow, and these skills also seem to apply to the common crossbow, which Jose Jose Jose Jose carries on his person at all times. Relationships Papa Acachalla Papa Acachalla used to be in a gang with Jose Jose Jose Jose. After his death, however, Papa Acachalla transforms into Jose Jose Jose Jose on Mondays and/at midnight. Papa Acachalla thinks that he has complete control over when he turns into Jose Jose Jose Jose, but in reality, he doesn't. At times papa is both annoyed and amused at the notion of becoming Jose Jose Jose Jose. Gertrude Gertrude once worked at a mall with Jose Jose Jose Jose. She was annoyed to no end by him, although, she does admit he looks good. Gertrude, because she lives with Papa Acachalla, has to deal with Jose Jose Jose Jose every Monday and/at midnight. Jack Links Because Jack Links is essentially a defective clone of Papa Acachalla, he too retains Jose Jose Jose Jose's curse. Being unaware of his true origins, Jose Jose Jose Jose remained dormant for quite some time, until Gertrude revealed the truth to Links. Upon doing so she awakened the Jose Jose Jose Jose within jack, And now it can be presumed Jack Links shares the same/a similar affliction as Papa Acachalla. The Ugly Duckling Jose Jose Jose Jose is somehow related to the Ugly Duckling. Or in fact, IS the Ugly Duckling. Trivia *Jose Jose Jose Jose died in 1955, but "Came Back from the Dead." *He was a member of Acachalla's gang together with Maxwell. He said that he will seek revenge on them. In conclusion, Jose is not an alter ego of Papa but he is ghost which somehow took over control of Acachalla's body in Gmod SHOPPING MALL Roleplay Map! - Part 2 (Garry's Mod). * It is possible that Jose Jose Jose Jose is an Acachalla, but this isn't confirmed yet. * He is 6 feet 4 inches tall but weighs only 175 pounds due to being very thin. Although some say that based on his very long clothes, he might be 6 feet 6 inches, making him one of the tallest VenturianTale characters. * Jose Jose Jose Jose has dubbed himself the gorgeous one of the east, coincidentally or not, some people call papa Acachalla the great Acachalla of the east. * In the Mickey Mouse episode, Jose Jose Jose Jose took control of Jack Links as he would normally take control of Papa Acachalla. This is because Jack Links is the 13th Dimension equivalent of Papa Acachalla. * Papa Acachalla's Acachallan language, an epic/romanticized version of English, is reminiscent of Jose Jose Jose Jose's monologue and accent. * His original name was "The Ugly Duckling" despite being so gorgeous. * He has won the championship of dancing like a moron on three different occasions. * He owns Club Gorgeous which he renamed to Club Struggle Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:13 Category:Character Category:Unco Category:Venturian Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Inner personality Category:Acachalla gang members Category:Ghost Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Jordan Frye Category:P.I.E Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:President Category:Articles in need of an infobox Category:Articles in need of appearances Category:Articles in need of better photos Category:Characters from the Americas